A fresh Start
by LtKatia
Summary: SG-1 and Martouf/Lantash strand on an alien planet, but they have no idea who they are. How will things tune out? Will they remember who they are? Sam/Martouf/Lantash


**Notes**: At first no one knows who they are, but later I use the names for them they decide they want to be called. I stole much of the wedding ceremony and made a somewhat changed version of that and the words from a text I found about ancient greek wedding. I think it is set late third season.

Written for the Tok'ra Resistance Contest. This picture: http :/ / xa. yimg. com/kq/groups/11408581/sn/1319100189/name/n_a (remove the spaces - had to do it this way for the site to accept it!)

* * *

She slowly sat up. Her head hurt and the world slowly came into focus around her when she opened her eyes. What had happened?

She didn't remember a thing! Not even her name, she soon realised. She felt a moments panic, then calmed herself. Somehow, she knew she should be rational about it. That _she_ would be that way. Whomever _she_ was.

She sighed and looked around. The pain in her head slowly eased. Had she hit her head? She carefully touched it. No, no bumps and no places that hurt. Also no blood or anything. Her skin tingled oddly, though somehow she knew it was OK.

She spotted several others lying close-by. One was a large man, with dark skin and a strange golden symbol on his forehead. Another was a young man with brownish hair. Further away, two other men was lying unconscious on the ground, but she couldn't see them clearly from here.

Getting up, she walked to each of them, checking on them. They were alive, but asleep - or more likely unconscious. She studied each of them carefully. The two she had seen first, and the two others, further away. Of the two later, one were somewhat older and had gray hair. The other were younger and had brownish hair like the other young man, but a somewhat darker shade.

She recognized none of them.

Behind her, she saw a large, strange ring. Something tugged at her memories. She knew what it was...but she just couldn't pull up the memory.

She moaned and sat down on a nearby rock. She just hated this. Why didn't she remember anything? Why were all the others still unconscious? Were they her friends? Family?

She also noticed that two of them made her skin tingle strangely when she walked closer. Why was that? She felt a strange connection to the young man with the brown hair. Was that because of the tingling? But she didn't feel the same for the man with the golden symbol, so was it perhaps something else?

There were so many things she didn't understand. She just hoped the others would wake up soon!

A small group of people approached along a path. She saw them just as the first of her friends? was starting to wake up. It was the man with the golden symbol. He looked confused. About as she felt, she decided. He looked to her.

'Hello.'

'Hi.' She waved a little, feeling foolish.

'I do not seem to remember who I am. Do you recognize me?'

'No. Sorry. No idea who I am either. Maybe they can help.' She pointed to the people coming towards them.

'Greetings, travellers!' The man that appeared to be their leader, greeted them. 'I am pleased to welcome you here to Merwalla.'

'Thanks!' She smiled at him. 'You don't happen to know us, do you?'

'You have lost your memory?'

'Yes. And my friends are still unconscious.'

The man nodded. 'I am Ro'lh, leader of the Ring Village. It has been many rotations since last strangers came. Always it is the same. No memory. None of them ever regains it. Over time, they learn to live with it and become part of our community. Most of our people have ancestors that arrived thus.'

'Don't you know why?'

'No. We believe they are given to us by the gods. Reborn into this world, and so they have no memory of anything else. Why would newborn know of anything else? It is as it should be. You will learn all you need, here. As for your friends...the males are always affected harder than the females. They will awaken soon, and no ill effects will linger. Already one of them is awake.'

Just as he was saying it, another one woke up. It was the young man with light brown hair.

'Hi!' She smiled at him. 'You don't happen to remember anything, do you?'

'No, I don't.' He looked confused, then got an odd expression on his face.

'None of us do either. That's apparently how it is when you come here.'

The last two of her friends woke up, similarly with no memories. They were all taken to the nearby village and temporarily placed in a welcoming hut.

They would get separate huts in a few days. For now, they were told to wash and change into local clothing. Then they would be given food and names would be found for them and they would be officially accepted into the community.

* * *

She came out from the small washing room, having been the last to change. The others looked to her. She smiled at them, a little unsure of herself.

'I found I have a necklace with two small metal plates hanging from it. They have some writing on. I'm thinking the first part is my name?'

The others quickly checked and found they also had these metal plates.

'Great. Then we know our names!' The man with gray hair said. 'What does yours say?'

'First line says Carter, Samantha. Something tells me this is my name, and that the part after the comma is my given name.'

'If it says Carter first, then that would be the name we should use, don't ya think?'

'Then you call me Carter. I don't care. What does it say on the rest of yours?'

'Mine says O'Neill, Jonathan J. So call me O'Neill.'

'OK. Next?' She looked to the young man with the light brown hair. The one with the strange tingly feeling.

'I also have two names. It says Lantash, Martouf. However, I agree with _Samantha_ and will use the second name.' He looked as if he wanted to say something, then thought better of it.

'My plate says Jackson, Daniel. I think I'll go with Daniel.'

'My plate only has one name. Teal'c.'

'Since we all have different names, I don't think we're family.' Daniel said. 'I thought so before, since we were all wearing the same green clothing.'

Jack nodded. 'I think we all considered that. Maybe we're soldiers? Fighting in the same war?'

'Do you think we've run away?' Samantha said, looking concerned. Somehow that seemed bad and not something she would do.

'There is something else...' Martouf said. He swallowed nervously. 'I...hope you do not think me strange, but...someone else is talking in my head. We have found that we can both control the body, but not at the same time.'

'Ehh...' The others looked at each other, considering if he was crazy. 'Can we talk to him?'

'Yes.' Martouf looked distant for a moment, then his eyes flashed.

The others all gave a gasp. Maybe he was telling the truth? There was definitively something odd there! His expression was a little different as well.

'**Hello****.**'

The voice sounded different. As if it was distorted a little, and deeper.

'Hi.' Samantha pulled herself together. This wasn't really any stranger than the rest of them having lost their memory. How could she know if it was perhaps common where they came from? 'What do you want to call yourself?'

'**Since**** there**** were**** two**** names**** on**** the**** metal**** plate****, ****and**** Martouf ****is ****already ****taken****, ****I**** will**** use ****the**** other**** one****. ****I**** am ****Lantash****.**'

'Well...hello, Lantash.' Jack nodded to him. 'You don't happen to remember anything, do you?'

'**No****, ****unfortunately**** I**** remember ****as ****little ****as ****Martouf****.**'

The locals arrived shortly after, and took them to the main plaza. Here there was a small celebration. They told them their names, and they were then accepted into the tribe. New huts would be built for them and they would be placed in jobs were they could best help the community.

* * *

It was a nice enough place. Looking around the village, Daniel told them he remembered the style was 'greek' but that he did not know what that meant. This was how it often was. They remembered some small thing, but not what it meant. It was annoying.

This world had many small groupings of people. Usually, a handful or two of closely located villages were working and trading together. Those further away would maybe trade, and unfortunately sometimes make war. It had been a long time, though.

The first few days after they had arrived, they were allowed to relax and get used to everything - then they would start working like the others in the village. Ro'lh had asked them to carefully consider what they thought they would be good at.

Thinking of their clothing, they had suggested they were maybe warriors. Ro'lh had thought about it and said it was possible, but that warrior was - fortunately - not a full-time job here. He would remember it if there was need, but for now they would need to find a peaceful occupation.

The locals were building huts for them, and they tried helping out, wanting to know if they had perhaps skills as builders or carpenters. While they could help without causing too many catastrophes, it was obvious that was not their former occupations.

They slowly tried the various occupations in the village, and each found one that they could handle and would be able to accept working in.

* * *

They were currently relaxing around the campfire, the last evening before they would move to their personal huts.

'So, potter, O'Neill? That is what you do best?' Teal'c asked.

'Yes. I think I'll be good at that.'

'Sure it's not just because the potter's daughter smiles so sweetly every time she sees you?' Daniel teased.

Jack reddened a little, but denied everything. 'Oh, yeah? And it's a total coincidence you're going to help the local archivist? The one with the _very_ friendly and _much_ younger sister?'

'Why should you not look for mates? We will likely never leave.' Teal'c said.

'What if we already have mates?' Martouf suggested, throwing Sam a shy look.

'True...but what if we never regain our memories? Do you want to be alone your whole life, out of loyalty to someone who may not exist?' Sam said, reasonably.

'I agree...Teal'c, what about you? Have you found a job you'll fit in?'

'I believe so. I will be helping the miller. I have an idea how to improve the efficiency.'

'Good.' Jack nodded. 'And do the miller have a daughter?' he grinned.

'He does, actually, but she is just a child. However, I do not intend to look for a mate. It is obvious I am of a different species than the rest of you - do you not remember the pouch?'

'Perhaps, it's a strange thing. Do you think it's how you're kind look like as kids?'

'You are suggesting it may be my child? But I am obviously male!'

'Well, in some species, it's the male that carry the young.' Sam smiled. 'But I don't think it's your kid - it seems too different. Maybe some kind of symbiosis? Like with Martouf and Lantash? They're two people in one body too.'

Lantash took over. '**Yes****, ****and**** as**** far**** as ****I**** can ****tell****, ****my**** body**** is**** similar ****to ****the ****being**** Teal****'****c**** carries****, ****except**** in ****an**** adult**** form****. ****I**** believe**** we ****are ****of**** the ****same ****species****.**'

'So when it grows up it will sit in Teal'c's neck and head instead?' Daniel said.

'Perhaps, but maybe not. Martouf, you don't have that pouch, do you?' Sam said.

Martouf took over again.

'No. I look like the other males here, so I am not like Teal'c. Maybe Lantash's species live in one kind of being as children, and then in another as adults?'

'Maybe. There are many things that are confusing when you remember as little as we do.' Sam sighed. 'Let's talk about something else. I got a job as a teacher.'

'How can you teach when you don't remember anything?' Daniel said.

'I _do_ know something! I can read and write - and count! And that's what I will teach the children here!'

'Fair enough. What about you, Martouf - and Lantash, did you get the same job or are you doing two since you're two?' Jackl grinned.

'Very funny!' Martouf snorted. 'Lantash thinks he may have worked in a mine once, but I don't think I have, so we don't know. However, we seem to have some scientific knowledge, so we will use that to help with the irrigation system they need.'

* * *

Some days later, there was a small party to celebrate the successful planting of the fields.

Sam was sitting alone near the fire. She was staring into the flames and thinking. The people here..._her_ people, she should probably start to think...had more than suggested that it was time for her to find a mate. It was highly unusual for women to be unmarried past their mid-twenties. While she did not know her age, she estimated she was close to thirty.

Some of the local women said they had heard of men expressing interest. Did she want to talk to them?

Sam didn't know what she wanted. To be honest, she didn't want to pick anyone - at least not any of the locals. She felt strangely drawn to Martouf and Lantash. It was almost as if she had some sort of bond with them. She wondered for the umptenth time if they had perhaps been more than friends in the world they came from. She would have to talk to him, even if he knew no more than she.

As if on cue, Martouf came over to her.

'Samantha...may I join you?'

She smiled. 'Yes, of course.'

They sat in quiet for a little while.

'We have been thinking...Samantha...it is obvious we - you and Lantash and I - were more than friends, in the place we came from. Do you not feel it?' He looked at her, an earnest expression on his face.

Sam blushed a little, but nodded. 'Yes. Yes, I think I do. And I have been thinking about the same.'

'Then...perhaps we should consider becoming more than friends here as well?'

'Um, perhaps...'

Martouf took her hand, entwining his fingers with hers. They both looked down at their hands, then up at each other.

'This feels very...familiar...as if we have done it before. As if it is very right.' He smiled at her.

'Yes, I agree. It does.'

Martouf began to lean in, then stopped a short distance before kissing her. He looked at her, as if asking for permission. Sam smiled at him, and did not pull away. Happy, he went the rest of the distance and their lips met.

He slowly moved his lips against hers in a sweet and undemanding kiss. Sam had closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling. She was certain that she wanted him! She open her mouth a little and he mirrored, and they deepened the kiss as if on cue. They embraced each other, pressing close.

They kissed for some time, then broke the increasingly passionate kiss for some air. Looking into each others eyes, they knew this was right. It did not matter they did not remember who they were - they clearly belonged together.

* * *

Following local tradition, next day, Martouf and Lantash went with Sam to the locale leader, Ro'hl, and proclaimed Sam was his. Ro'hl smiled and said that they would prepare the wedding in three months, as the ancient laws demanded. He then congratulated them and told them to go pick the bracelets that would mark them as being promised to each other.

He then told Martouf/Lantash that he and the other men would have to travel to a far away village to trade for a plant they used against a disease in their cattle. It would only grow high up in the mountains, and needed very special care during maturing to develop the content that was used. Only the locals in that village knew how.

Martouf and Lantash left a few days later together with the other men. They kissed Sam and promised to be back as quickly as possible. She looked after him, already longing for his touch.

The clothing he and the others wore seemed strange to her, suddenly out of place. They wore scaled armor and shields, looking much like...like...she could almost see a picture in a book she had read once. Had she read it as a child? In school? She must have gone to school, somewhere. She wondered if she was regaining some more of her memory. But nothing else surfaced. She sighed and went back to the village.

The journey would take almost two and a half month, and Sam and the other women would take care of the harvest and then start preparing for the wedding, which would be just over a week after the men returned.

* * *

Time passed. The harvest was finished and it had been a good one. The village would have more than enough food for the winter, and even plenty to trade.

It was almost time for the men to return, when one of the children came running into the village, yelling and wild in the face.

'They're attacking! They're attacking!' he got out, almost collapsing from exhaustion. He sank down on the ground, panting.

'What? Who!' Sam demanded. She and two of the local women were just returning from a quick trade trip to the nearby village, where they had bought the cloth needed for part of her wedding dress.

'The people from the village group lead by Chief Frilla! I saw them! They're less than an hour away!'

'Oh, no!' The woman named Tonna cried. 'They haven't attacked in a long time, and now none of the men are home!'

'Then we'll defend ourselves!' Sam said.

'Maybe you can, but no other women have warrior training. Besides, the only weapons we have are with the men right now!'

'Perhaps we can bribe them? What do they want? We have plenty of grain, sweet tubes, and vegetables.'

'Yes, and that's probably what they know. They don't want to trade. They'll just take all of it.'

'That's not all. They'll be looking for wives to steal as well. They practice polygamy, and a man is rated on how many women he has. This is a chance for lower ranked males to get women!'

'I'm _so_ not gonna belong to some idiot scumbag who think he can just take the women he wants!' Sam said angrily. 'Alert the women and the older kids. We'll grab the farming tools and such and use those!'

They did as Sam suggested and prepared themselves as best they could, hiding children and elderly first.

They had just taken their places when the enemy attacked. They were a large group of ugly looking men, heavily armed. Yelling, they ran into the village. They stopped at the city square, their leader stepping forward.

'I see none of your men is home.' He looked at the generally frightened looking women that was peeking out at him.

'You would do well to surrender. If you give us your entire harvest, as well as all the young animals born this year - _and_ 30 women we can pick from your group - then we will leave and not burn down the place and kill those we don't like!'

Some of the women seemed to think it was a pretty good idea - as long as they weren't the ones picked, but Sam stepped forward.

'Are you crazy? We're only about 150 women here! And with none of our harvest left and so many of our animals gone, those left would starve! Winter is coming soon and it will be long and hard!'

'I'll take that as a no to my very generous proposition! Attack!'

The enemy villagers charged and Sam had to quickly lift her hoe to defend herself against the leader who jumped towards her.

The battle was ferocious and over quicker than Sam had hoped. Soon all the women were either captured or had fled. Luckily, none had been killed, but that was more because the majority had surrendered instead of fighting, except a handful who was wounded. The men did not want to kill them, since they hoped to take many home as wives.

Sam slowly woke up. Her head hurt and she tried to lift a hand to touch it gently. However, she could not move her arms and quickly realised she was tied up.

She looked around in the dark room. Together with her were maybe 4 or 5 other women, bound as she. She tried to loosen the ropes. Useless, they were far too tightly bound.

Her head was hurting worse when she moved, so she lay back again, frustrated. Beside her she heard soft sobbing.

'Ah, you're awake. You're the leader of this little uprise. If you hadn't fought against us, none of you'd have been hurt. Is it so bad to get nice men like us? You won't starve! You'll have plenty of food.'

'Only if we're so 'lucky' as to be picked by one of you.'

'Don't worry, _you_ will be picked.' He walked over to her and touched her hair. 'Such pretty, unusual golden hair and blue will be a great prize! I think I shall keep you for myself!'

'You're crazy! I will _never_ be yours!'

The man laughed uproariously and left. For now. Sam looked after him with trepidation. She really hoped Martouf and the rest of her friends would be home very soon.

* * *

Next morning they were thrown onto carts together with all the stolen goods and the journey to the other village began.

It was hot, dusty, and unpleasant to lie like this, tied up and in the back of a cart. Sam didn't feel it could get much worse than this.

As the day wore on it became even hotter, and suddenly there was a flash of lightning. Sam heard rumbling and soon the first rain drops fell. So it could get worse!

The enemy villagers parked the carts and went to stand under some large trees. They did not free Sam and the other women or move them out of the rain.

Soon the rain fell steadily and the winds were whipping around them. The men could not see them through the haze and as they hid under the trees, so Sam decided to try and get to a hiding place. She wormed her way to the side of the cart and managed to get up along the side and fall over.

She hit the ground with an oomph. That hurt! It would have been worse if the dirt was not turning to mud, though. Sam rolled under the cart and considered if she could hide here and not be seen when they left. Probably not, as this was not the last cart in the group. Also, what would she do? She had no knife to cut the ropes and she couldn't very well worm her way back to the village, if she could even find it. It had been many hours since they left it.

* * *

A couple of hours passed and the rain was finally beginning to lessen. Just as their attackers came out from under the trees to continue the journey, someone else came round a turn in the road.

Sam looked hopefully at them and saw it was men from her own village, lead by Jack, Teal'c, and Martouf. She smiled happily, hoping they would soon be free as they were more than the number of the attackers - and better armed. Besides, she suspected that her friends like herself had been trained to fight better than the locals on this planet.

The groups clashed, but it did not take long before the attackers were fleeing. Allowing them to do so, they returned to free the wet and bound women, and the many carts full of goods and braying animals.

'Samantha, are you allright?' Martouf worriedly helped Sam up.

'I'm fine, just a bit wet - and sore from lying tied up in a cart for hours!" She smiled. "I am so happy to see you! And not just because I'm happy to be saved! I have missed you and Lantash so much!'

Martouf smiled, relieved. 'Lantash and I have missed you too.' He freed her from the rest of the rope. They hugged tightly and then kissed.

'Hey, ready to get back to the village, guys?' Jack grinned. 'We've freed the others that were captured and are ready to head back.'

'Absolutely.' Sam scowled. 'We really should punish those people from the other village! I have heard this was not the first time they attacked someone.'

'I agree, I would like nothing better than to teach them to never do something like this again!' Martouf looked warmly at Sam. 'We got very scared when we came back and realised what had happened. They must not be allowed to get away with doing this!'

'Yes, but now is not the time.' Ro'lh stepped forward and said. 'We need to get our people and everything else back to the village - and then we have wedding to prepare!'

Sam blushed a little, thinking about that. 'We have mostly prepared, we only need to finish the clothing and such.'

* * *

They returned to the village. It took several days to clean up everything and to make sure the harvested grains and vegetables did not spoil after being out in the rain. Also, the medicinal plants they had traded for were put to good use as several of the cows were sick.

Then they went back to preparing for the wedding and soon the day arrived.

Sam got up early and had just finished bathing when a group of local women arrived to help her get dressed in the elaborate wedding dress used here.

Afterwards, she looked in the mirror to see the result. The dress was long - all the way to her feet, and a pale blue colour with darker blue interwoven in a pattern along the bottom and the middle. Over that she wore a thin, blue cape and a translucent veil. She had leather sandals on her feet, decorated with small flowers, and she also had a small wreath of flowers around her head, keeping the veil in place. The people of this village did not have access to many metals, so jewels were expensive. She only wore the bracelet she had gotten when she was bethroted to Martouf and Lantash.

Ready, she followed the other, giggling women to the town square where a banquet had been prepared for after the ceremonies. They pulled the veil over her face, as a symbol of the ancient times when the groom would not have been allowed to see the bride before they were married. Of course, that was no longer the case here. Men and women lived together and chose their mates on their own, it was no longer an agreement between the families as it had been. They could still keep some of the ceremonies, thought.

Ro'hl would be the one to perform the ceremonies, as he was the leader.

Sam smiled at a somewhat nervous looking Martouf that was waiting for her. He was wearing the finest local clothing as well. For a moment she thought of him wearing the green uniform they had all been wearing when they arrived, but she pushed the thought away. That was another lifetime. Now he wore a new white tunic and a red cloak with elaborate embroidering along the hem. On his feet were new leather sandals, made out of soft mountain deer skin. He smiled shyly at her and she felt her heart beat faster. Soon she would be his and he would be hers!

Normally, the bride's father would be there to give her to her husband, but that was not an option here. Instead, Jack had taken that duty since he appeared to be the oldest in their little group, and they had decided he was thus probably the one in charge.

Sam walked up and stood beside Martouf and Lantash, and Ro'lh and Jack quickly joined them.

Jack smiled and slapped Martouf on the shoulder. 'So, time to get married. Last chance to back out!'

'I would never do that. Lantash and I love Samantha. We look forward to spending out life with her.' Martouf smiled, knowing his friend was teasing him.

'Wise choice!' He turned to Sam.'Shall we get on with it? I hear there is cake afterwards!'

Sam giggled, then sobered. Ro'lh gave them a warning look.

He cleared his voice. 'We are gathered here today to perform the joining ceremony for this woman and these men. It is my happy duty to be the one to lead this wedding.' He looked to Jack. 'Is this woman free for you to give away?'

'Yes, she is. She doesn't belong to anyone.' At least he hoped so - it wasn't like they could remember one way or the other.

Ro'lh nodded, satisfied. 'Then this joining ceremony can be performed.'

Jack turned to Sam. 'Do you have any objections to becoming the mate of the man Martouf who is standing here with us and asks for you to be his?'

Sam smiled. 'I have no objections.'

Jack nodded then turned to Martouf. 'I hereby give you this woman so she can bring your children into this world within the legal bounds of marriage.'

Martouf smiled widely. 'I happily accept her.'

'Your acceptance is noted.' Jack said.

Martouf gave control to Lantash.

Jack then turned to Sam again. 'Do you have any objections to becoming the mate of the man Lantash who is standing here with us and asks for you to be his?'

Sam again repeated. 'I have no objections.'

'Good.' Jack looked to Lantash.'I hereby give you this woman so she can bring your children into this world within the legal bounds of marriage.'

Lantash smiled as happily as Martouf had a moment ago. '**I ****happily**** accept**** her****.**'

'Your acceptance is noted.' Jack bowed to Ro'lh. 'The parties have all agreed to the joining.'

'Then I declare this marriage legal. Samantha Carter is now the wife of Martouf and of Lantash. Let no one dare interfere or the entire village will punish the offenders!' Ro'lh looked severely out at the assembled people who loudly declared they would never do such a thing. Satisfied, he turned to Lantash and Martouf. 'Remove the veil and look at her. She is yours.'

'And kiss her!' Jack added. Ro'lh smiled. 'You may indeed do so - there are no longer limits to permitted physical contact.'

Lantash pulled Sam's veil aside and looked at her with an expression of deep love on his face. Then he leaned in and kissed her first softly, then passionately as the crowd cheered. Martouf then got control and kissed her as well.

'It is now time to party before you go to your hut and consumate the marriage. There will be plenty of food - cake in particular - and drinks and then there will be dancing and music. Do not worry though, you will get to be alone with your bride soon.'Ro'lh smiled to a slightly blushing Martouf.

Sam and Martouf and Lantash followed Ro'lh and Jack to the party area which was nicely decorated with flowers everywhere. A very long table seemed to stretch on almost forever, and was filled with different kinds of foods. Delicacies they only had a few times a year and for weddings. Five different cakes, which made Jack look happy - and Martouf, who turned out to like cake almost as much.

After everyone had eaten all they could and drunk the local sweet fruit wine in copious amounts, it was time for dancing and music. Neither one of them - Sam, Martouf/Lantash, Daniel, Jack, or Teal'c were good at dancing, but they had fun nonetheless. Jack spent most of his time talking to the potter's daughter, which made the other poke friendly fun of him. Daniel suddenly thought of something else, though, as the archivist's daughter came up to him and asked him to dance. Even Teal'c could not keep out of the festivities as several of the young women wanted to dance with the strong and silent stranger who they found absolutely fascinating.

* * *

Finally, it was time to go back to their hut. As was tradition, everyone in the village followed Sam and Martouf/Lantash back, giggling and shouting somewhat boisterous comments to Martouf and Lantash. They were quite happy when finally they could close the door behind them.

'**Finally****! ****We ****are ****alone**** together****, ****my ****Samantha****.**' Lantash smiled and pulled Sam into an embrace. '**Those**** people ****were**** getting**** very ****trying****.**' He kissed her.

Sam smiled at him, happy to be alone with him and Martouf. She returned the kiss as he lifted her up and began carrying her to the bedroom.

He sat her down just beside the bed and began kissing her again before he proceeded to unwrap her from the clothing. He began to take the clothing off of her gently, but soon grew frustrated with it and suddenly ripped her dress.

'**Sorry****.**' He looked only slightly bashful, but mostly just mischiveous. He quickly pulled the rest of the dress off of her, and unashamed admired her body before him, dressed only in underwear and a kind of bra.

Sam flushed a deep red and decided he was wearing too much clothing. "Your turn, mister!" She began helping him out of his more simple clothing. He was only too happy to oblige, and soon he was standing completely naked in front of her. Sam again blushed, but looked him over. He was lightly toned, with long strong limbs. His skin looked smooth with only a light sprinkle of hair on his chest. Sam looked forward to running her hands over him.

She looked lower, over a perfect stomach and lower...he was clearly aroused and well endowed... Sam again felt her cheeks turn red and hated herself for it. Why did she have to behave like a schoolgirl? Pushing that thought aside, she decided it was only fair that she should remove the rest of her clothing as well, and quickly did so.

Lantash smiled happily and picked her up, laying her on the bed and quickly following. He and Martouf very much looked forward to taking turns to satisfy her tonight...

* * *

It was a couple months later when Sam could inform a happy Martouf and Lantash that they were going to be fathers.

They would have something to celebrate, and there were other happy news as well. Jack had proposed to daughter of the potter he was working for, and they would marry in a quarter of a year. Daniel too seemed much enamoured by the woman he was seeing, so everyone expected a marriage there soon as well. Even Teal'c had given up on his wow not to take a mate among these humans, and it did not lack for women trying to convince him she was the one for him.

Fortunately, there were no further problems from the people of the village that had attacked them months ago, and life went on in its peaceful pace.

In time, Sam and Martouf/Lantash's child was born. A son, who much resembled his father. They named him Salesh which meant 'lucky one' in the ancient local tongue. At the celebration of his birth, Jack and his wife Sinna could inform them that they too would soon have a child. Then Daniel and a woman called Tavella stepped up and announced that they would be marrying in the new year.

As the years passed, they felt completely at home on the planet. Their memories had not regained, but they no longer were concerned more than once in a while. This was now their life. Sam and Martouf Lantash had two more children - twins. Jack and his wife had just welcomed their second child, and Daniel and Teal'c had also both married and their wives were expecting their children. Their lives were good, but still they would now and then wonder how their lives would have been back where they came from. Did they have families and friends there? Would they even want to go back?

* * *

They had just celebrated their 5th year as members of this society when everyone's attention was focused on a flying vessel that had just landed near the village. People wearing beige uniforms had emerged from it and was asking to see the leader of the village.

Ro'lh quickly donned his formal clothing and asked that the visitors was sent to him.

'Welcome, strangers, to Merwalla and to the Ring Village. I am Ro'lh, leader of this and the nearest villages. How may we assist you?'

'Hello. My name is Jacob Carter, host to Selmak of the Tok'ra. These with me are Malek and Anise. We are looking for some of our people we suspect are here.'

'No one has come here for 5 years. We do not get visitors - only reborn who joins us.'

'Yeah, 5 years about fits. Can we see these 'reborns'?'

'Of course, but you must understand that they remember nothing - it is always so. No one has ever regained it. If this was indeed your people, then they are no longer that. They now belong here.'

'Lost their memories? We may be able to help them with that. We have a somewhat more advanced technology.'

Ro'lh nodded, not sure if he believed the man. Well, let him hope - if this was indeed their people he could understand him. He took them to the hut of Sam and Martouf/Lantash, as Sam would be home - being again heavily pregnant - while all the other adults would be at work.

Sam opened the door and greeted Ro'lh who told her she had visitors, then left. She looked with some confusion at the three people in beige clothing. Her children peeked out of the door behind her, not sure if the foreigners could be trusted.

'Yes? I am Samantha Carter. Can I help you?' She looked without recognition at the people.

Jacob gaped at her. He didn't know what was strangest. That his own daughter didn't recognize him or that she had kids - and expected another. Selmak nudged him until he spoke.

'I...am Jacob Carter. I'm...we come to find you. You're from Earth - well, some of you. I'm your father.' He hated himself for his rambling but Selmak comforted him. This was not a usual situation.

'You're my father?' Sam looked confused, then her expression cleared and she smiled. 'I'm so happy to meet you! Of course, I've met you before, but I just don't remember. Ya know?'

'Not really. But I guess so. These are your children?'

'Yes. This is Salesh.' She pushed the oldest boy forward. He took a few steps and looked at his granddad with trepidation. Then suddenly he smiled, some sort of recognizion on his face.

'You're host to Selmak! Right?'

'Yes, I am. How do you know?' Jacob wondered. How could the child remember this when his mom didn't - and he had never met him? Selmak suggested genetic memory which was starting to surface. The child had strange red eyes. Perhaps his father was Martouf and Lantash? It was not an unusual eyecolor for a symbiote.

'He has started to remember things we know nothing of. It worries us a little.' Sam looked concerned. 'First we thought he was just making it up. Anyway, these are Pijha and Tanesh.' She pushed the twins towards Jacob who had kneeled down to say hi to Salesh.

After saying hi to his grandkids - and being very happy about it once he had stopped being confused - Jacob introduced Anise and Malek.

'So you've all got someone in your head? Just like my Martouf and Lantash. I'm happy to meet others who are like that and so will they be!'

Later, when all had returned from work they had gathered in Sam and Martouf/Lantash's hut and talked. It was strange for them to have these visitors from their former life - which they did not even remember. However, it was even much stranger for Jacob, Malek, and Anise! Seeing their friends like this but without them remembering anything!

Sam and the others weren't sure if they wanted to leave, but the Tok'ra eventually convinced them to come - at least for a time - so they could help them and see if they could get their memories back. Those who had married local women were most unsure, but the women agreed to come at least for a time.

All settled, they all left in the tel'tac after participating in the party the locals threw for them. Not being sure if they would ever visit again, they wanted to give them a proper send-off. They were happy for them, but also sad to see their friends leave.

* * *

Back with the Tok'ra, the healers got to work on making them regain their memories. Somehow they were blocked. The weirdest thing was that even Lantash's genetic memory was inaccesible to him, but it had still transferred to the children. That was very odd.

SGC was informed that their people had been found, mostly safe, and that they would be staying with the Tok'ra until they found a way of making them remember again.

Anise's group soon discovered that a chemical had been used to block their access to their memories. The memories were still there, just not accessible. This was good, because it meant they would be able to get their memories back, if they could just figure out how to reverse the effect of the chemical. From there it proved quite easy, since they managed to get a small sample and then just worked to find something that counter acted it without damaging them.

When they had found the right treatmeant, Sam, Martouf/Lantash, Jack, Teal'c. and Daniel were called to the healers rooms. Jacob/Selmak and several other Tok'ra followed, very interested in what was going to happen and very much hoping this would be a success and that their friends would once again be themselves again and able to remember them.

Martouf and Lantash were first, as the healer believed it would work better with a symbiote to help. They were given an injection and the healer monitored them with a small hand-held scanner.

After a minute or so they gasped and almost collapsed, grasping desperately for the nearest thing to hold on to. The others looked on in fear.

'Martouf! Lantash!' Sam cried and immediately ran to them.

However, it only took a few moments before they relaxed and got up again, smiling, a little weakly, to Sam.

'We're fine again...' He got a look of wonder on his face. 'And we remember _everything_...both from before we arrived on Merwalla and what happened there...' He smiled widely at Sam, then took her into his arms. 'Our beloved!'

Sam smiled, relieved. She turned to the healer. 'I would like to be next.'

'I believe you should wait.' He looked at Sam's huge stomach.'

'I thought you said the drug was harmless?'

'It is - it will not harm the child, but it may trigger your labor.'

'That could happen any time anyway. I am _ready_ to get her out! And I want to be myself - wit _all_ my memories when she is born!'

'Why would that matter? You will remember it all afterward anyway?' The healer looked honestly confused.

'Just believe me. It does. For me.'

'Sweetie...maybe it's better to wait.' Martouf looked worriedly at her.

'Trust me. I'm sure it'll be OK, and I will be myself just as you and Lantash are. I really want that.

Martouf nodded still looking concerned.

'As you wish.' The healer gave her the injection and she gasped out. Martouf caught her quickly before she doubled over in pain.

Moments later she straightened and looked at him. 'I remember...' She grinned. 'So we ended up together...I'm really happy about that, but also a little surprised. I've wondered which emotions were mine and which were Jolinar's, but apparently I don't have any confused when I don't remember anything. At least I learned I love you. Myself. I am very grateful for that.' She smiled widely at him and threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

In short order Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c also got their memories back, and soon they were all seated in the Tok'ra cafeteria, talking about their experiences.

'So, I'm quite certain we'd all have denied things would turn out like this if someone had asked us years ago, before Merwalla!' Jack grinned and slapped Martouf on the back. 'I kinda like having you and Lantash as friends instead of how it was before - and I'm not even angry at you for having snatched Carter!' He put an arm around his wife Sinna. 'I could not wish for a better wife than you.'

'Yeah, it all turned out pretty good.' Both Daniel and Teal'c smiled to their friends and pulled their wives close.

Sam looked around at her friends, and then at Lantash who had just taken over control from Martouf. She leaned in and kissed him. 'There are a lot of changes to figure out, that's for sure, but they're all for the good.'

Now they would just figure out how what to tell Hammond!


End file.
